The present inventive concept herein relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices may be classified into semiconductor memory devices, semiconductor operation devices, and hybrid semiconductor devices including a memory and logic elements. As the electronics industry has developed, the need for increased reliability, speed, and functionality of semiconductor devices has gradually increased.